Camisa
by Luka-sama
Summary: Katsuki pensaba que Deku se observaba bien con su camisa, pero tambien que se veria mejor sin ella. (FemMidoriya x Bakugou)


_Me di cuenta que al menos en el fandom en español e historias completas de esta serie, creo que soy la autora que más fics ha subido a la página XD me siento importante._

 _Seguiré usando a FemMidoriya x Bakugou porque me gusta._

 _Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Camisa**

Cuando fue consciente de que estaba despierto, no quiso abrir los ojos, sus sabanas eran demasiado cómodas y era su jodido día libre. Es más, se acomodó un poco más entre ellas y abrazo con fuerza la almohada que tenía a su lado, de esa forma logro soportar treinta minutos somnoliento antes que el sol llegara a su cara. Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas el día anterior. Soltó un gruñido y sintió el deseo interior de explotar todo a su alrededor, pero al final se despertó con enojo y bostezo un poco.

¿Qué día era?

¿Sábado?

No era de kami-sama levantarse a las seis de la mañana un sábado, más al haberse trasnochado tanto. Pero como sabía que no dormiría nuevamente, se puso de pie y camino por su departamento con los ojos cerrados. La suerte de haber vivido en él por los últimos tres años, era que lo conocía tan bien como para cerrar los ojos y confiar en no tropezar.

Se rasco su estómago aprovechando que aún no tenía una camisa, solo estaba con unos bóxer. Reviso aburrido la nevera en busca de algo para picar, saco una gaseosa y un pesado de torta de fresa que milagrosamente había sobrevivido. Luego de tener un "saludable" desayuno, se arrojó sobre el sofá y encendió el televisor.

Como siempre el noticiero presentaba: muertes, asesinatos, robos y cuando crimen hubiera.

Él era un Héroe.

Pero joder era su primer día libre en meses, no movería un dedo para rescatar a una persona ese día, que para eso existían muchas compañías. Mastico como un cerdo mientras veía más noticias, una en particular hablaba sobre su antigua ciudad de infancia, pero al no ser nada grave lo dejo pasar.

Soltó un eructo.

Mala idea una gaseosa a esas horas.

En los anuncios donde presentaban estúpidas máquinas de ejercicio que no servían para nada y cosas que solo las mujeres casadas disfrutaban, dejo a su mente viajar a otro lado.

Hubiera sido más fácil si hubiera sido un villano.

Si Bakugou solía pensar en eso. Los villanos hacían lo que se les daba la gana cuando querían, muy similar a él, no le daban cuentas a nadie y tenían libertad de herir a los demás a su antojo, algo de lo cual no gozaba tanto. Debía responder ante su compañía y por lo tanto no era tan divertido, pero él estaba decidido a ser el mejor y lo haría.

Probablemente de no ser por su admiración a All might, hubiera sido un villano.

-Aunque a esos estúpidos les mataría fácilmente-gruño comiéndose todo lo que quedaba de torta de un solo.

El cansancio de los últimos días aún estaba presente en su cuerpo, al final cerro los ojos dejándolo en un estado similar al sueño. Frente a nadie admitiría jamás que había quedado dormido. Puede que fueran minutos o incluso horas, pero solo sintió que fueron cinco segundos cuando un sonido lo alerto.

Giro a ver sobre su hombro y su respiración se cortó durante un segundo.

Para suerte la sala y la cocina estaban conectadas con un desayunador, por lo cual tenía una perfecta vista del espectáculo frente a él. Con su cabello verde por la cintura algo alborotado, solamente con una camisa blanca que le pertenecía que mostraba las largas piernas de la chica y un bostezo.

Su actual pareja Midoriya Izuku.

Si pareja.

Había costado casi tres años de academia lograr tolerarse entre ellos, luego un año de trabajar en la misma compañía y dos de noviazgo para poder vivir en un departamento juntos, sin destruir nada. Lo curioso es que no habían pasado más de cuatro semanas desde que vivían juntos, pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse del todo. La chica era una adicta a la limpieza y solía quejarse de él por su forma puerca de ser, pero al final con una amenaza de golpe terminaba ayudando a limpiar.

Tampoco era tan masoquista.

En realidad ella era la razón por la cual ahora despertaba más cansado y solía quedarse dormido en algún edificio en horas de trabajo. El Quirk especial que había heredado su novia, era demasiado resistente, lo cual permitía largas horas de intenso ejercicio en la cama.

No se quejaba en lo absoluto.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, al pasar por el baño había notado varias marcas rojizas en su espalda.

Dejo de ver descaradamente el trasero de su adormilada novia, luego se centró en el cuello de la chica que tenía varios tonos rojizos. Al menos no había sido el único que salió marcado.

Luego de aquello siguió contemplando a su novia con solo su camisa puesta. Cuando era chico sus compañeros comentaban lo sexy que debía ser ver a una chica con ropa de hombre, más cuando dicha ropa era la de uno mismo. Él había admitido en voz alta lo estúpido que eso sonaba.

Pero mírenlo en ese momento.

Ahora sabía que eso era de los mejores placeres de la vida, un buen espectáculo. Más ahora que su novia había dejado de ser la plana chica de escuela y convertirse en aquella mujer llena de curvas.

Izuku tomo asiento a su lado aun bostezando, ignorando como el chico se comía con los ojos las piernas de la chica, pues al sentarse la camisa se subió aún más de ser posible.

-Te comiste mi torta-comento Deku con un tono mortalmente calmado.

Toda su calentura paso a segundo paso y trago nervioso cuando los ojos de su novia se posaron en él, pues prometían una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Quiso negar torpemente con intenciones de escapar, pero de reojo noto como el plato sobre la mesa mostraba su delito.

Soltó un quejido de dolor cuando su novia se puso sobre él en las caderas, inmediatamente y en automático la apretó más contra él. Pero aparte de lo erótico y caliente de la situación, la mirada de su novia aun prometía una venganza. No podía confiarse y recibir un pero castigo del que ya recibiría.

-¿Que debería hacer contigo Kaa-chan?-dijo Deku con una mano en su barbilla luciendo inocente.

Perra.

Detestaba cuando ella usaba una táctica de falsa inocencia, porque joder, eso lo calentaba más. Estaba seguro que ella lo sabía, el bulto entre sus piernas que rozaba su trasero debía ser evidente. Pero esta solo lo observaba poderosa desde arriba de él, como si le recordara que el héroe número uno del mundo era ella y no él.

-Deku-gruño apretando con fuerza las caderas.

Pero esta ni se inmuto y restregó un poco su trasero a su muy excitado miembro.

-Ya debo ir a trabajar, se me hace tarde-dijo con fingido pesar antes de levantarse y dejarlo de esa forma solo en el sofá.

La intento matar con la mirada, pero esta solo se acercó a él para robarle un salvaje beso en los labios. Pero sin permitir que la atrajera a él. Luego en un parpadeo salió a su cuarto y antes que él pudiera llegar esta salía con ropa normal de su casa dándole una nalgada.

Exploto con fuerza un florero que la chica había comprado, sabía que luego se quejaría, pero no tanto como por haberle quitado un pedazo de tarta de fresa regalo de Uraraka.

Con enojo camino al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría, debía calmar cierta parte notoria en el sur de su cuerpo.

Mientras estaba bajo la regadera solucionando su problema con su mano, pensó que Izuku se veía bien con su ropa puesta (a pesar que no había tenido un final como esperaba). Pero sobre todo que se vería incluso mejor sin ella.

Ya vería esa chica cuando llegara en la noche, le demostraría que con él no se juega.

Probablemente no dormiría nuevamente.

 **Fin**

 _-/-_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
